This is a follow-up to a prior study investigating the effects of subcutaneous leptin/placebo in humans. Subjects who have previously completed the prior study can enter this open-label study. Participants will inject 10 mg/ml of leptin SC BID. The length of the study is two years and subjects will be monitored with blood tests, physical examinations, and bioelectric impedance.